Original Adaptation Document
Justin Husson April 16th, 2013 Young Avengers Adaptation In this adaption of the comic book by marvel “The Young Avengers” I have explored some of the issues dealt with in class, like wearing masks wearing costumes to hide ones true self, the darker side of the human soul and how death affects people in general. In this document I will explain first the story and the season plot of the television show created by me, for the adaptation. I will then go into changes I have made on a conscious level between the comics and my adaptation. Going in further I will describe some of the characters and their roles in themes expressed throughout class. I will in summary explain my personal choice in the adaptation and the message it sends. In this television series adaptation of the Marvel comic Young Avengers, there are some key plot lines not explained in the script that can be very important. In the beginning of the series we hear a little about the marvel world and how is involved in this Universe. The character Jessica Jones kicks starts the series by breaking free of her icy prison, but as she does so she also free the evil and powerful skrull king. Jessica returns to the Avengers Mansion, her old stomping grounds to find out that it has been abandon. She downloads a copy of the artificial intelligence Vision, into a clone body she finds, and he explain in a freak battle most of The Avengers were sucked into a portal they have not been able to re-open, and the rest went into hiding to avoid prosecution from S.H.I.E.L.D. And other agencies. Jessica then realizes she can't find any former member left, and it is time to start a new group of heroes. Vision pulls up the “F fail safe re-formation project” he made many years back that stated young children with powers that could be used in a new team. Vision and Jessica locate Teddy Altman, Billy Kaplan, Thomas Kaplan, Cassandra Lang and Kate Bishop, starting the Young Avengers. As the season one progresses a homosexual romantic relationship forms between the two heroes Billy and Teddy, the emotional backbone to the series. Young Thomas Kaplan makes a public mistake in using his abilities and causes the team great suffering, this causes Thomas to leave the team, and over the last couple episodes to starts to grow angry and lonely, and willing to do anything for the attention he thinks he deserves. Kate also finds love in a young jock named Luke, and has some problems hiding her secret life. We also meet the character Elijah Bradley who is living as a vigilante in New Jersey. Soon the story arc rounds up when the editor of the Daily Bugle, Grant Fine, reveals himself as Teddy's biological father, and the Skrull King. Grant rounds up his goons including a witch named Amora, and skrull warriors Xavin, Chrell and Siri to finally take down the Young Avengers, and fulfill his dream of ruling Earth. After the events of “Skrull” the series continues into a second season, with all the main character returning, and two new team members. The Kree alien Noh-Var comes to Earth to find Ultron 3 and destroy him, another character is a young mutant named Klara who can control plant life and speak to nature, she starts as a frail character but gains her own strength throughout the season. Other season plot lines include but are not limited to; the break up of Teddy and Billy, and Billy's new romance with Noh-Var, Luke coming into his powers but choosing be be a villain instead of a hero, The evil alien demon Hexus who manipulates through brainwashing, Thomas going to Tibet and finding a new love for himself and connections with the economy and the season ends with the re-appearance of the lost Avengers and a final battle with the prisoners of The Vault, and alternate dimension prison. The series was written in for a third season, Thomas Kaplan is dropped from the main cast, and a new character Tsu-Zana, is introduced as Noh-var's Kree sister. This season revolves around the Kree wars, Teddy and Billy's romance sparking back up, Noh-Var's death, and the introduction of “The Runaways” in which an idea for a spin-off series was thought up but never written out in full. The series ends with a Skrull invasion lead bu Skrull X and Grant, who has survived his death in “Skrull”. Some odd storyline were written out for a fourth season of the series, and a basic story arc for a possible written spin-off called “The Runaways” based on sister comic of the same name. Some of the changes made between the comic and the adaptation were just quick decisions of an artistic view. I will now point out some of the various changes I made on a conscious level and some of the reasoning behind it. A big change is the character of Grant Fine, or the Skrull King. In the comics Skrull King is called Super Skrull, and never takes on the persona of Grant, or works at the Daily Bugle. The reason for this was to give grant's character more screen time throughout the series, as well as a continuing villainous role in the season. The character of Luke Cage is also vastly different, being a football player and not aware of his powers is very different from the comics, and his relationship with Cassandra was made up as well. The reasoning for these changes was to introduce Luke's character and set up for his villainous role in the second season. The death of Billy's mother in the series is also and added element, used to bring a strong sense of loss and death the these naive characters, giving them a harsh emotional hardening to go on in battle. Teddy's mother is also killed, but this mirrors the comic as she was slain in that story as well. Another strong change made in the difference in brotherly relationship between Billy and Thomas, in the comic Billy and Thomas did not meet until they were already heroes, and it's discovered they are blood brothers, with Wanda the Scarlet Witch as their mother. In the series adaptation Billy and Thomas were two orphans dropped off to the Kaplans, but later they find out they are not blood related. Billy find his heritage and it has no connection to Thomas. In the series Thomas does not find out his bloodline and origin of his powers. This was done to give Thomas more of a jealous and resentful relationship with Billy, causing Thomas to leave the team. One of the last changes made was Teddy's linage, Teddy is full skrull in the adaptation. In the comics, Teddy is a Skrull/Kree hybrid and he has more abilities because of that. His lineage was changes to make him less invisible and give him more of a weak side, not only physically but emotionally as well. The characters in the series are particularly special because they show the evolution from being innocent or naive children, to hardened and strong heroes. As the heroes often grow darker, some even becoming villains in the end the message of heroes sacrificing their themselves for the good of others is shown. Like in the Watchmen Novel, at first the heroes are very resistant to being heroes, and want to live normal live. Also, like The Watchman Movie, they turn around and end up embracing being heroes and don't see the extent of baggage, death and loss that will continue to come with it. Billy is a dark and untrusting person, he brings a sense of sarcasm and paranoia to the team, Teddy on the other hand balances him out with a very quiet and laid back personality, much like the comics. Kate and Cassandra show a sense of sisterhood throughout the series and their characters show the side of feminine power that is often left out of mainstream cinema and television. Thomas is the character who resembles to fight between good and bad, and how the world is not black and white. Thomas's struggle is a selfish one, out of greed and desire for attention, but on a subtle level he represents the gray area the our world really is. He is a motif for the fact that there is no real good and bad, it is all up to interpretation and can be taken out of context. In summary, The adaptation tells a story of young people who face the world for the first time and become stronger people because of the hardships they face. The themes of gay love, the struggle between good and bad and the realization that the world is not black and white are the main reasons I wrote the adaptation for class. The over all message is one that I enjoy as a young person often facing challenges in the real world. The main theme of life's real struggle against the worlds villains as well as our own personal demons, is one that many people can relate to. The constant pain they character go through is important to note that pain never stop, but their successes are widely celebrate to show the audience that happiness among the stresses of life are possible. Overall to give the viewers a positive feeling in the end. Category:Objects